Fight Another Day
by flashing-stark
Summary: War changes everything. The thrill of war and depression after the thrill fades. He says it's time to fight another day.
1. Summary

This is the story of a brave young girl in the middle of what would soon be known as the bloodiest war of her planet.

Her name was Angus Fitzgerald, and she died on October 30, 2013 on Earth.

Rappaport was a small industrial planet that had been taken over by humans once planet travel was possible. Angus was born fifty years after the government was built and life was about keeping up with mining, creation and labor while still juggling with the very essence of being human.

Her grandfather told her stories of Earth, how beautiful the sky was at sunset and how spirited he felt when the sun rose. These stories were all she had as a child; her father barely remembered his home planet and therefore could not help her hunger for knowledge of the place. For Angus, Earth felt truly like a home that was erased from people's minds in her community. The older folk, like her grandfather spoke of it highly and with such magic, until the war began.

The Razbunator War was horrible. Fathers and brothers left in the early morning and few returned in the evening. Women and children were taken, families executed as a show of rebellion. At the age of fifteen, if strong enough, you were hauled off in army trucks and taught how to fight… how to kill.

Angus was the only girl in a home filled with sons, four elder brothers and two younger brothers. All of her brothers were sent off for training except for Declan and Michael, the youngest. Once she turned fifteen, they came for her.

She is now twenty-one years old, and she's going to meet the most important man in the entire universe.


	2. Scarred Memories

The sun rose high above the planet, its beautiful rays gleaming down upon the blood soaked dirt and empty ammo cartilages. Corpses from both armies were covering the field; the stench of death could be smelled for miles.

Angus awoke behind her unit's barricade; some of her fellow soldiers were either taking wounded back to base or were dead. She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times so her eyes could adjust to the dawn of a new day. Next to her was the dirty face of her good friend Fergus O'Malley. Her heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of him. Angus feared the worst fate for him, until when moving to make sure his body stirred.

"Did they stop, Angus? Has the shooting finally stopped?" He let out a breath and braced himself for an impact that would answer his question.

Angus nodded. "Yeah, it's stopped for now. We've got to get back to base. Before reinforcements get here." She pulled herself up from the dirt wall and patted her helmet before attempting to pull up her comrade.

The lanky lad allowed to be pulled from the wall. He yelped as he nearly tripped over a body, luckily Angus kept him upright. "I-Is that one of our boys?" He whispered sadly.

The girl nodded slowly and began to lead back to the transport flat. From there they would get a jeep back to the closest base and give a report, then plan another attack. This one they were lucky to win, but the costs of that win would weigh on Angus' shoulders for whatever left of her life she had.

Base 4023rd leader John Callaway gave out fine accommodations for the 4077th Unit. Angus and Fergus' rooms were right next to each other, which was good because usually one of them had night terrors and snuck into the others room. After getting washed up and given clean uniforms to wear, the two marched into the conference room to meet with Callaway.

Adorned in the same attire, Callaway stood up immediately, saluted faintly and leaned against his desk. "Your unit did a fine job. We're more than happy to have you here and discuss the next battle. My unit will be heading out in a week and we'll need someone to hold down here while we're gone. Think your boys can handle it?"

Angus nodded and Fergus followed suit. "Of course, it'll be an honor to help and this is only the beginning to repay you for your assistance. We…" her voice trailed off as she remembered all those soldiers that weren't going home. Her heart panged with guilt, and Fergus noticed immediately.

"We lost many fine people. It would be our honor to help yours." He finished with a charming smile.

Angus bid a farewell to the men, stating she needed to rest and headed back to her appointed room. She took her time with getting to the room. It was as if her legs willed her to slow down just so her mind could torture her with the thoughts and flashes of scenes from the battle. The bloodied faces of all the young men and women that went through her unit were scarred into her memory. If only she could forget. To stop fighting for a while would be like heaven.

She stopped just outside her door when she heard a noise. It was the most beautiful noise she'd ever heard. Angus wished it wouldn't stop. When it did she immediately went into the room and was met face to face with a box. A blue box. A beautiful blue police box.


End file.
